Indie Fever
Indie Fever ''is a short story by Chris Demetriou about a young woman named Kye who attempts to stop her sister from becoming involved with a plot to assassinate the king of Selektra, who happens to be her brother. And then everything gets horribly complicated and confusing until the end of the story, when everything is resolved and dandy. Ish. Plot Characters Kye Leichter: a tall, stubborn woman who works as a field agent for the Royal Secret Police, often described as a tsundere. Of royal blood with really blonde hair. Moria's elder sister, Cynthika's half-sister, and Alois's second cousin. Moria Leichter: a dramatic, liberal democrat with questionable activities concerning the Black Market and the Rebellion. Kye's younger sister, Cynthika's half-sister, Alois's second cousin and also girlfriend. Ew. Also of royal blood. Alois Leichter: the manipulative king of Selektra who often abuses his power and torments his subjects. Fascinated in the military (and Kye). A bad king, but not as bad as Ivesh the Third. Kye and Moria's second cousin. Obviously royal. Geoff Haro: the actual heir to the throne of Selektra. Technically of Royal blood, but nobody counts it except Kye because he's widely accepted as a disgrace to Selektra. Also a drug dealer and slightly involved with the Rebellion. Cynthika Leichter: Kye and Moria's ingenious kid (half)sister. Although she is blind, she is one of the most brilliant people to have ever lived, and created the super computer and AI android Eve+. Has multiple theories about time travel, other universes, and even Earth, after an incident with the Internet. Ray: the Royal Heiress' butler. A former Draconian war prisonner who apparently knows Kung Fu. He has orange-brown blood and can shoot a squirrel straight in the eye from a mile away, not to mention a really cool beard. Denise Jackson: one of the waitresses at The Smokey Cafe, where Kye and Moria often meet and talk. Moria has a short fling with her. Denise ends up involved with the Rebellion, and is one of the key players in its progression. Notes For ''Indie Fever '' Indie Fever was first developed sometime during Chris Demetriou's second year at the Alabama School of Fine Arts, and originally featured a time traveling lesbian (Kye) who battled another time traveling lesbian (Rumour) throughout time and space, but slowly adapted to the story of Kye, (still a time traveling lesbian), who sold a drug to unsuspecting and very dumb teenagers that would heighten their senses and let their wildest dreams come true; but in turn, unleash their darkest nightmares upon the world. This story still exists under the name of Elizabeth's Drug'', which is an idea somewhere on Demetriou's computer whose time traveling drug dealer is an unnamed woman in a questionable shop full of incense and candles who would only stay in one time period for seventy-two hours at a time; the exact amount of time it takes for her to fall asleep again. Its protagonists are Lucy, an honors student with a hobby of spray painting the urban landscape; Jay, who can't seem to find enough thrills in this life; and Thomas, a homeless teenager who is involved with gang activity.